your voice
by winkiesempress
Summary: Midorima, kembang api, suara Akashi (dan rindu yang tak diakui)


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **your voice**

by sharevane

* * *

Midorima masih enggan repot-repot menggapai saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Dari jendelanya yang disinggahi partikel-partikel duli, berkas cahaya lampu jalan menerobos, remang. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Tiga puluh menit menuju malam tahun baru. Semua orang di rumahnya telah menambatkan euforia di festival, menikmati hiruk-pikuk yang bagi Midorima hanya kakofoni semata.

Midorima melangkah, melalui sederet rak buku, lembar-lembar yang usang namun terawat rapi. Mungkin di salah satu novel klasik yang bersemayam, ia dapat menemukan selembar potret yang ia sembunyikan (dan ia tentu tak akan mengakui kalau dia menyimpannya). Sampai hari akhir pun, Midorima tak akan mengakui bagaimana ia hafal di buku mana, di halaman berapa ia menyembunyikan foto itu.

Ia tak berniat mencari buku itu dalam nircahaya, tidak ingin menggugah reminisensi yang selama ini terkubur tanpa suara, tak berniat menyisipkan memori ke dalam otaknya lagi. Tapi tiada guna; semakin keras ia berusaha memupus kenangan dari benak, malah semakin frekuen pula ia mengingat.

Maka malam ini, jemarinya menelusuri buku keenam dari kanan, rak buku nomor empat dari atas. Halaman empat puluh tujuh. Foto itu masih terlihat seperti baru keluar dari mesin pencetak.

Midorima tak pernah berhenti terpikat pada sepasang iris rubin yang telah lama tak singgah dalam indra visualnya tersebut. Midorima tak pernah mengatakan pada sesiapa tentang bagaimana Akashi memaksanya berfoto bersama sebelum Akashi berangkat menyeberangi benua demi menuntut ilmu, bagaimana Midorima berusaha menolak mati-matian, dan Midorima tak ingat benar bagaimana akhirnya foto itu ada.

Ia tak mau memandang representasi figur Akashi dalam lembar dua dimensi itu terlalu lama. Membuat Midorima kian rindu pada sosok nyata. Lalu Midorima melirik jam lagi, kegiatan repetitifnya sejak beberapa ribu sekon lalu, memastikan pukul dua belas tepat tidak terlewat barang satu detik pun.

Pukul dua belas tepat nanti, ia akan mendengar suara Akashi.

Rasanya agak ganjil memang, menanti-nanti saat ia dapat mendengar suara Akashi (oh, Midorima tidak akan mengakui betapa tinggi ekspektasinya, tapi siapa yang tidak tahu?) sementara ia sendirian di sana. Berdiri di sisi jendela tanpa kompanyon untuk sekadar berbincang tentang resolusi tahun baru. Distansi yang memisahkannya dengan Akashi terlampau aksa, dan Midorima dipaksa mendapatkan satisfikasi hanya dengan mendengar suara Akashi nanti.

Ada banyak kalimat interogatif berotasi dalam benaknya; seperti di mana Akashi sekarang berada dan apa yang tengah dilakukannya—Midorima membayangkan sofa luks dengan beludru mahal, mungkin Akashi juga ada di dekat jendela menyaksikan gemintang yang barangkali tampak di sana, atau mungkin Akashi hanya mengenyam alienasi di kamar, dengan cokelat panas, bukan, mungkin dengan _darjeeling_ atau _earl grey_ yang mengepul panas. Oh, izinkan Midorima membuat imaji tentang Akashi yang duduk di hadapan piano, not demi not merangkai melodi, mungkin senandung rapsodi atau _toccata_ yang menyenangkan, bisa juga _serenade_ atau adagio yang afektif. (Midorima membayangkan Akashi memejamkan mata penuh penghayatan sementara kurva merepresentasikan bahagia di bibirnya)

Midorima bahkan bertanya-tanya, apakah Akashi juga masih menyimpan foto mereka berdua. Midorima masih ingat saat Akashi mencetak foto itu menjadi dua, memberikan salah satunya pada Midorima (Akashi menyuruhnya menyimpannya, dan Midorima bilang baiklah kalau tidak hilang, tapi dalam realita yang tak terungkap bagi Midorima itu sangat berharga), lalu Akashi berangkat dan mereka tak pernah saling bersua sejak itu. Midorima membayangkan sebuah album yang tersimpan rapi di kediaman Akashi, mungkin potret itu berdiam di sana. Oh, apakah Midorima terlalu percaya diri jika berpikir demikian? Kalau begitu mungkin foto itu terlupa, entah di mana, Akashi lupa pernah memilikinya.

Mungkin juga Akashi lupa pada Midorima.

Terlalu banyak mengelana dalam fantasi, ketika Midorima mengerling pada jam, kurang satu menit dari pukul dua belas. Tidak, tidak, kurang beberapa detik lagi. Secara impulsif ia menekan nomor Akashi dengan handphone-nya, dengan jantung berdebar, menyadari kisahnya masih tentatif, entah ia akan mendengar suara Akashi atau tidak—

—kembang api pertama berwarna hijau, merekah di langit yang gulita, memecah cahaya berwarna elok yang sempat mendistraksi pandangan Midorima sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia mendengar suara Akashi yang secara otomatis menjadi aksis dari perhatiannya.

Dengan hesitansi, Midorima berkata,"Se-selamat tahun baru, Akashi. Dengar, bukan berarti aku rindu padamu atau apa, ini hanya karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini, dan aku tidak mau menanggung risiko kalau aku mengabaikannya." _Bukan, bukan karena Midorima takut akan risiko, tapi Midorima memang rindu._

Satu letupan kembang api mekar lagi, namun atensi Midorima tak teralih. Ia menelan ludah dan berkata lagi. "Tahun baru seperti ini merepotkan, bukan? Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang benar-benar gembira dan berlomba-lomba merayakan. Padahal, bagiku tahun baru sama saja dengan tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari lainnya."

Suara Akashi yang menyentuh indra auralnya bukan meloloskan rindu dari kerangkeng hatinya, namun malah membuat rindu itu kian menumpuk dan berkarat.

"Akashi," Midorima hendak mengusaikan perkataannya,"tahun depan, harusnya kau yang menelepon. Aku tidak mau kehabisan pulsa."

Netra Midorima sempat mengerling pada kembang api yang merekah dari kejauhan lagi. Ada pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, namun tak menghalangi sinar kembang api yang seolah terbang tinggi. Midorima mengakhiri,"Ya sudah. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kehabisan pulsa, jadi aku matikan sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Kalau Midorima bisa jujur, Midorima pasti akan menanyakan foto itu, apakah Akashi masih menyimpannya, kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi, apakah Akashi di sana bahagia, apakah Akashi masih mengingatnya, apakah apakah apakah—

—beberapa kembang api masih meluncur, menciptakan lini-lini lelatu yang kemudian menukik dan lenyap sebelum sempat menyentuh bumi, yang hayatnya hanya sekejap saja, memberi euforia pada selaksa insan dan menghilang. Sayup-sayup terdengar riuh orang-orang yang tengah bersenang-senang di festival, dan Midorima ingin mengutuk mengapa tempat festival itu dekat dengan rumahnya.

Mereka begitu bahagia.

Midorima masih merasa sepi.

Dia merasa seperti kehilangan kewarasan setelah bersenandika tadi. Monolog yang terlontar tanpa ada sesiapa untuk melengkapinya menjadi dialog. Hanya ada dia sendiri. Hanya dia sendiri pula yang mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak ada Akashi di seberang telepon sana ...

Karena Akashi Seijuurou telah bersemayam dalam nirwana, raganya telah telelap di dalam peti mati, sukmanya telah merentangkan sayap dituntun malaikat dengan destinasi surga.

Tapi Midorima masih (sangat) merindukannya.

Kembang api yang bagaikan cahaya _scarlet_ pecah di angkasa. Dan Midorima menekan nomor Akashi sekali lagi, yang mungkin masih akan dilakukannya sebagai repetisi beberapa saat ke depan. Midorima hanya ingin mendengar suara Akashi.

 _"Di sini Akashi Seijuurou. Saya sedang tidak bisa menerima panggilan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan di kotak suara."_

 **fin**

* * *

a/n : ku tak tahu suara di mailbox itu gimana biasanya jadi ya sudah terima saja /nggakgitu

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!


End file.
